Between The Lines
by ZBBZL
Summary: Most of the texts they send each other fall into inappropriate workplace behavior...very much like their relationship, truth be told. Not that they'd have it any other way. KD.
1. Season 2

**Title**: _Between The Lines_.  
**Timeline**: Throughout Seasons 2 to 4.  
**Summary**: Most of the texts they send each other fall into inappropriate workplace behavior...very much like their relationship, truth be told. Not that they'd have it any other way.

A little something inspired by Deeks saying that he and Kensi text sometimes... How adorable is that ? :) There will be three chapters, each one respectively covering seasons 2, 3 and 4 and the evolution of their partner/relationship.

Blame Jess for letting me post something so silly. ;) (Something that ain't silly is her **Sacrifice**, go read & review.) In a way, Kensi and Deeks' texts are almost as silly, maybe even more, than our tweets. And I am not even sorry for it. Now, on with the story. :)

* * *

He is so _ridiculous_ – it is kind of _adorable_.

But Kensi won't ever tell him that. If anything, Marty Deeks is already cocky enough, and she sure doesn't want to fuel his arrogance.

Instead, she just looks at her phone and tries oh so hard to conceal the grin tugging at her lips upon reading his cheesy text.

"_No yoga bunny compares to you, Sunshine_."

She reaches for the last doughnut between them and punches him for good measure.

He pouts for the rest of their stake-out because she never replied.

She lets him buy her a drink that night.

-:-

She's so hungry she could almost kiss him, just to have a taste of the Twinkie he had half an hour ago. They've been sitting in her car for three hours now – the perks of being the junior agent and liaison officer – and all of her candy stash is gone and Kensi Blye _doesn't_ do well with sugar withdrawal.

Especially when her partner thinks it's funny to tease her about the grumbling of her stomach.

"You know, that wouldn't happen if you had a proper breakfast," he tells her, a smug grin on his lips as she glares at him. "You're the kind of girl who runs three miles every morning to keep it toned, but who devours Twinkies and Ho-Hos and God knows what other things once you get home, huh ?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, sighing. He has a point, but he's infuriating so it doesn't change anything. "I love sugar, what's the big deal about it ? You're the one who guilt-tripped me into sharing my candy with you! It's your fault if I'm starving now."

His grin grows bigger, and God help her, Kensi almost punches him; Deeks just shrugs his shoulders – honestly, he finds petulant, pouty Kensi Blye all kinds of _cute, _even if he knows better than to call her that to her face. After all, his partner is anything but sugar and spice, and right now, she's sugar-deprived _and_ armed, which is the deadliest combination ever. "Tell you what ? Why don't you just run to my place ? I have a shower too, and I could make you breakfast. And just so you know, I'm totally okay with you hanging out in my place with just a towel on."

Kensi just snorts, shaking her head. She won't even address his last comment. "You drink soy latte. You're the kind of guy who eats cereals and goes to yoga class to hit on chicks, and then who lives on pizza and beers. What do you know about a healthy meal ?"

Her stomach growls and Kensi puts her hands on her belly to cover the sound; Deeks chuckles, and she stares away, ignoring him.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket barely a minute later. "_Tomorrow. My place. 8.45_."

She doesn't get time to reply – not that she would have, really, because she's _not_ going to have breakfast with Deeks – because their suspect finally shows up.

As they separate that night, he suggests the carpooling – because eat, pray, love Marty Deeks cares about the environment, mind you.

Two cups of coffee and a tray of the most delicious cupcakes she's ever had are waiting when she comes to pick him up the next morning.

Something happens, then; instead of teasing her for the little moans escaping her lips as she devours cupcake after another, Deeks just tells her that she hasn't tasted his pancakes yet. And instead of calling him out on his cockiness, or telling him that this little blissful moment of domesticity won't ever happen again, Kensi just tells him to bring it.

-:-

They're sitting in her car, binoculars in hand as they watch the entry of the strip club while Sam and Callen are inside, and she can feel the energy radiating from Deeks. "What is it now ? You need to pee again ?" Kensi asks him, rolling her eyes.

"You need to stop for doughnuts more often than I do to pee," Deeks retorts easily, a cheeky smile on his lips as he lowers his binoculars to look at her. "Besides, I was just merely thinking about how even the bartender could see right through you earlier."

She frowns. "What do you mean ?"

Deeks laughs then, and his stupid smirk just makes her want to rip it off of his face. Boldly, he reaches out a hand to her and taps her nose with a single finger – Kensi's so stunned she doesn't even twist his arm for it. "I mean, even someone who's barely talked to you for a minute can see that you're the most serious person in the world. And okay, I guess that it's hard to be funny when you have to work with dead serious Sam Hanna and don't-laugh-about-my-lack-of-name Callen, but still."

Her eyes widen comically, and Deeks chuckles. "I – I can't believe you just said _that_," she stutters as she fights off a laugh. However stupid and inappropriate and rude, she can't help but think that it was funny. "Oh my God, they're so gonna kill you," she adds, tapping on her earwig.

"Oh, trust me, they're not paying attention to _us_ at the moment," Deeks smirks, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"You're a pig."

"I'm a man, that's all," Deeks shrugs. "And they are, too. Don't even try and pretend that you wouldn't be drooling if you were the one in there, with the three of us shimmying our asses for you."

Kensi snorts. She could punch him and hurt him real bad, but Deeks would just tease her all the more about how unfunny she is – which she's not. Not that she has to prove him anything. "You just wish it could be the other way round," she replies, a cocky, proud smile tugging at her lips.

"_Oh_, yes I do," he says, unabashedly and appreciatively roaming his eyes down the length of her body. "But we can just go back to my place for that. Don't wanna make the other girls jealous now, do we ?"

"Shut up. You know what ? We're gonna play a game," she tells him, a mischievous spark in her eye. "If you can shut your mouth for five whole minutes, I'm giving you a private show tonight."

He pulls out his phone from his pocket even before she finishes her sentence, and sends her a text. "_Bring it on, Bambi_."

"_Bambi ? That's the best you got_ _?_"

"_Oh, Honey. You just wait until Magic Marty blows your mind_."

"_I'd pay so I don't have to see this_."

"_Your loss, Candy."_

"_Please stop with the stripper names. I got it."_

"_You sure ? 'Cause I got a handful of them. Been three minutes, btw."_

"_You ain't gonna last."_

"_I'm Mr. Endurance, FYI."_

She refuses to reply to that, and Kensi just shakes her head as his grin grows wider. Deeks fixes his gaze on his watch, and once he's sure that five minutes have passed, he says, "You're blushing."

"I'm not."

"And now you owe me a little show, I think," he proclaims, triumph in his voice as he folds his arms behind his head. "Don't be shy, Princess. Come over here," he says, huge grin on as he pats his lap.

He knows he deserves the kick she gives him.

But Kensi Blye is _blushing_, and that makes it worth it.

(Kensi Blye sure doesn't kick like a girl, though.)

-:-

She never thought she'd ever say that, but she _misses_ Deeks.

It doesn't feel right without him. Seeing the empty spot at his desk across the bullpen. Having to partner up with either Sam or Callen again like she's just a baby who can't take care of herself. No lame jokes or teasing comments about her candy addiction. No one to fight with over who's driving or the radio.

And despite how maddening she thinks he is ninety-nine percent of the time, Kensi misses him. Because Callen doesn't know that when she says two sugars she actually means three; because Sam keeps ranting about Deeks and security protocols and all she wants to do is yell back that it's _her partner_ who got shot and that he should give the man a rest because security protocols are the least of her worries at the moment.

Deeks got shot.

Deeks could have died, all because they wanted to get to her.

And now, he's all she can think about. Is his door locked ? Is he one of those people who keeps a key underneath his front rug ? Does he keep his gun near him at all times, just in case ?

Does he _resent_ her ? After all, it's her fault he's been shot; her fault he was targeted. Her fault if he reopened his stitches as he saved her, _again_.

She's sitting at her desk doing paperwork when she can't really stand the silence any longer. She grabs her phone and writes a text and hits send before she can back out.

"_Too many doughnuts just for me. Want one ?"_

His reply is immediate. "_Didn't know there was such a thing as too many doughnuts for Kensi Blye. You miss me, don't you ?"_

Oh, how she can picture his silly grin in her head. "_Shut up_."

"_Missed you too, Fern. Bring the nurse outfit too_."

"_In your dreams_."

"_Every night_."

Kensi sighs and closes her laptop, and gathers her things before she wishes goodnight to the guys.

Deeks has made her dinner when she gets there.

Quite predictably, it's delicious, and Kensi thinks that there is nothing wrong with _this_ routine.

-:-

She's walking Monty along one side of the park as Deeks is sitting on a bench, pretending to read a paper next to a very talkative old lady who doesn't seem to take the hint as he pulls out his phone from his pocket. Their suspects are at the sand box, pushing their children on the swings as they talk about the weather, the little ones and how they're planning to sell highly-classified navy intel to other bad guys.

A perfectly fine day in Los Angeles, overall.

Kensi pats her leg, calling Monty, and the dog turns back on his heels to jump on her, happily barking as he puts his front paws on her thighs. She ruffles his fur behind his ears before kneeling to unbuckle his leash, and she sits next to him as he rolls on his back, begging for a belly rub. That's when the telltale sound of her phone signaling a new incoming text makes her lift up her face, only to see Deeks sitting from across the park, his phone in hand and desperation clear in his eyes as the old lady grabs his arm with her wrinkly hands.

She reads his text, and can't help but laugh. "_SAVE ME_."

"_One would think that saving the world is more important_."

"_One isn't currently being harassed and grabbed and_… _*shudder*"_

Kensi rolls her eyes and tickles Monty on his tummy, the dog licking her hand in delight. "_I'm being inappropriately licked by your dog. I know the feeling."_

His reply is immediate, and honestly, even Kensi has to admit she gave him that one. "_Because there is such a thing as 'appropriate' licking ? Good to know_."

He smiles at her, a beaming grin upon knowing he bested her, but Deeks doesn't get time to enjoy his triumph very long as Eric tells them to move closer so he can get a better video quality for the lip-reading program.

She punches him when he invites her for a drink that night.

He doesn't care; that just proves him that she _was_ thinking of him licking tequila and salt off of her.

-:-

They follow Callen and Sam without really knowing where they're going, until they reach the parking lot and all silently get in Sam's car. Kensi and Deeks are cramped in the backseat, and it suddenly dawns on them what they all just did.

They _resigned_.

They handed over their badge to Vance and Hunter, and left OSP without another word, just grabbing their bags and taking off like thieves; they left without saying anything to Eric and Nell, or without thinking of the consequences. And now they're driving off to only God – and Sam, who is driving – knows where.

Kensi's the one texting him, this time; weirdly, she thinks that this is no time for jokes, especially not for Callen whose anger and confusion she can feel in the heavy silence. "_Pretty badass what you did there, partner_."

Deeks grins as he picks up his phone and reads her text, playfully winking at her before he replies. "_What ? Resigning from an agency I'm not even a part of ?"_

"_Now you say it like that… ;)"_

She smiles at him, her gaze locking with his, seeking comfort in those deep blue eyes that seem so calm, so serene that Kensi wonders for a moment if Deeks realizes just how deep in trouble they are, or at least, will be once they're out of the country, on their own without Hetty covering for their actions or Eric and Nell backing them up with their tech magic.

If he does, Deeks decides not to talk about the elephant in the room; instead, he just leans in, and teasingly, he whispers in her ear, "How's your Czech? Because mine sucks."

Her reply comes out a bit louder than expected, and Sam gives them a reproaching look in the rearview mirror. "That's not the only thing you suck at, Deeks."

Surprisingly, Callen laughs.

And then they're all laughing, in spite of everything.

* * *

_to be continued_


	2. Season 3

**Timeline**: Season 3.

Wow, I'm blown away by the response to that little story! You guys rock. :) Here's the second installment. Hope you all enjoy as much as the first one. Special thanks to Jess for helping out with the best text in this chapter.

* * *

She's worked with Callen for years now; he isn't always easy to deal with, he's quite prone to secrecy and sometimes Kensi even wonders why he accepted to be the team leader because he'd clearly rather work alone. Despite all of this, she loves him; he's her friend, and she doesn't have so many of them – the perks of being a professional liar, maybe.

But _today_… God, she wishes she could have her babbling, rambling, infuriating, maddening, irritating partner back because at least working with Deeks is _fun_. At least Deeks talks and challenges her, when all Callen does is glaring at Hunter for shuffling the pair of partners and planning ways to kill her without getting caught. Working with him just feels _wrong_.

Callen's driving – he refused to let her get behind the wheel again for the rest of this partnership – when her phone vibrates. She can't help but laugh as she reads her new text, and Callen turns to her, cocking an eyebrow. "What's up ?" he asks.

"Nothing," Kensi just smiles, her eyes never leaving the screen of her phone and the cheesy words from her partner. "_I miss youuuuuuuu. :'(_"

Callen just shrugs, going back to staring at the road. She types a quick reply, not as corny but no less sweet, "_I miss the extra Twinkie you always keep in your pocket. :'("_

His reply is immediate and brings another huge grin to Kensi's lips. "_There's one under your seat. A man gotta do what he has to do to survive during stake-outs_."

"_Try not to piss off Sam too much. You gotta buy me another box. Callen's too busy pouting_."

Kensi almost chokes when she reads his next text. "_Hunter and him just need to take care of their UST and we'll be fine, Princess."_

"_UST ?!"_

"_You don't know what that means ? Thought you would, considering that you and I… ;)"_

"_There's nothing going on between them."_

"_You're not denying for us. Interesting. ;) And yes, Callen wanna make the Ice Queen melt."_

Kensi rolls her eyes, and she sees Callen frowning from the corner of her eye. "Deeks's just being an idiot," she tells him, hoping that Callen doesn't press; he doesn't, probably because being an idiot is Deeks' normal setting.

"_You sure you're not the one wanting to do that ?"_

There's nothing she can do against the soft blush tinting her cheeks at his reply. "_Hunter got nothin' on you, Fern_."

-:-

She's wrapping a towel around her body, stepping out of the shower cubicle, when her phone vibrates on the bathroom counter, signaling a new incoming text; the shiver running down her spine upon reading it has nothing to do with the chilly air in sheer contrast to the warm water, but everything with the words from her partner and the _picture_ attached to the message.

It's a pink lacy bra; not any pink lacy bra – _hers_. "_Am I supposed to see this as an invitation ?"_

Oh God, no. There's just no way. One of Kensi's hands shoots up over her mouth as her eyes widen; this _can't_ be happening. She made sure that no article of lingerie whatsoever would end up in the laundry basket she gave him to wash, Kensi is certain of this. Her phone vibrates again before she can think of anything to reply; frankly, she's too mortified for her brain to function properly. "_I always knew even Badass Blye had a girly side. Which I'd be totally happy to explore."_

She almost contemplates not replying, because there's just no way out of this mess; she dug her own grave here. When her phone vibrates for the third time, Kensi just knows that Deeks has realized it, too. "_Funny thing is, I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose. It's more about where I found it_."

Oh, _God_. She remembers it now. He'd called two nights before, whining because he was bored, and with the promise of a delicious dinner and the movie of her choice, Deeks had persuaded her to trade her comfortable pajamas and a bad reality-TV marathon with a night on his couch, with him. She hadn't really hesitated; only pretended to. And then she'd risen from under her blanket on her couch and gotten to her room to put on some clothes.

"_Bunched in the plaid shirt you were wearing the other night. Gonna call that our Sexy Lingerie Movie Date from now on. SLMD if you wanna be short about it._"

Kensi finally musters up the courage to reply; she could always pretend she never received the texts, but she knows Deeks would never buy that. "_I hate you_." It's childish, but it's the best she has.

There's a bunch of flowers waiting on her desk the following day when she comes in the bullpen. Sam teases her about it, asking her what she's done the night before; Callen just laughs, saying that the guy clearly doesn't know her if he's stupid enough to think that flowers will win Badass Blye over.

Deeks comes in five minutes late, avoiding the entire conversation. But as they stand side by side, leaning against the console in the OSP center, he dips his head to whisper in her ear, "Did you read the card ?"

She did.

On it, nothing but four letters written in his somewhat girly but cute handwriting. _SLMD_.

She steps on his foot with her heel and Deeks winces, firmly pressing his lips together to bite back a gasp.

Her bra isn't in the basket he gives her at the end of the day. She chooses not to ask for it, trying to pretend that the entire accident never happened.

(She finds it in his sock drawer as she stays the night once, looking for a shirt to sleep in.)

-:-

He's driving her car and Kensi can't help but think that it shouldn't be as _ridiculously_ hot. But it is. Or maybe it's just that stupid striped shirt of his – too tight stupid striped shirt that looks damn good on him. Or his hair; it's messier, curlier, bouncier than usual and even if she always sides with Sam or Callen when they mock him for it, Kensi kind of digs those golden locks.

And the shaggy surfer they belong to.

And those are ridiculous thoughts, even more ridiculous and stupid than his stupid shirt.

It's not about the way he drives her car, it's really not; Kensi's an _excellent_ driver – whatever the guys think – and she's totally unimpressed by the way he parks in reverse using just one hand on the wheel, his other arm carelessly flung behind her headrest. No, it's not about that; it's about the way he's sitting in her spot, in the driver's seat, and it doesn't feel as annoying or scary as it should be. It's supposed to be; Kensi's supposed to hate it, letting someone else be in charge, but with Deeks, she doesn't. Despite her best efforts, Deeks just fits in her world, and watching him drive her car just feels familiar, in a way that Kensi is not comfortable with.

She brings the conversation back to something safer – making _him_ uncomfortable. "So, you finally mustered the courage to admit your feelings for _Callen_," she teases, winking at him.

Deeks just grins, lowering down his binoculars to turn to her. "Have you seen those eyes ? So blue, so deep," he coos, blinking his lashes. "I think it was love at first sight."

"What about Eric ? He's a surfer. That's more your style."

"Nuh-uh," Deeks shakes his head, "Intense, ravishingly handsome and mysterious Agent Callen is definitely _it_ for me."

Kensi smirks, her grin telling him that she's _so_ going to tell the guys about this. "I forgot you were a man of mystery yourself," she snorts. Deeks gives her a sweet smile, and she pretends to gag. "So, what did you talk about ?" she asks. "Besides his baby blues."

"I have baby blues," Deeks says, looking at her like she said the stupidest thing ever. "Callen's are a deep cobalt. Completely different." When she just sighs, Deeks grabs his phone and types the longest text ever. "_If I had called, and note here that I'm not saying I did, let's just say that I hypothetically did, then maybe I would have wanted to talk about how frustrating it is to work with a control-freak who has to take charge all the time_."

He smiles at her and she nudges him with her elbow, grinning back at him before grabbing her own phone. "_You should give me the number, because I need to talk about how frustrating it is to work with someone whose attention span is worse than a two year-old on sugar high_."

"_Yeah, working with you must be so hard. I kind of wonder how you deal with yourself, actually_."

He graciously lets her punch him for that.

-:-

Kensi all but spits out her beer when she reads his text; she's chilling out on her couch, beer and ice-cream in hand, a silly cheesy movie she's not even embarrassed to own on screen, when her phone vibrates.

"_Admit it. You were turned on when I saved your ass_."

She hesitates between telling him that he's delusional and needs to be checked by a doctor because _clearly_ he has a concussion if he believes that, and playing his little game. There's nothing funnier than getting Deeks all flustered when he _thinks_ he's having the upper-hand.

In the end, though, Kensi just sighs.

Because he's _right_.

"_You wanna see what turned on looks like ? Bring your partner some strawberry-filled, sugar-powdered doughnuts_."

He's at her door twenty-five minutes later.

She's draped across his chest as he lies on his back, another corny movie quietly playing on TV, the soft glow from the screen the only light in her otherwise dark living-room, when she says it. It comes out as a whisper, words of gratitude gently uttered and slightly muffled against the fabric of his shirt, but Deeks hears her loud and clear.

"Thank you."

His reply gets lost in her dark waves. "Anytime."

-:-

"_I'm sorry_."

She doesn't reply. She can't.

She doesn't know if she's relieved or sad, when the knock on her door doesn't come that night.

-:-

She's once again playing the role of the sexy eye-candy, all dolled-up in one of Hetty's very expensive and very skimpy, silky dresses, and Deeks is _definitely_ not the only one who can't take his eyes off of her tonight.

Deeks's her very rich, very smitten and very blind boyfriend who looks away when his girl twirls and swirls, flirting with just about every man in the room; among them, their suspect, tall, lean, dark hair and green eyes, deep in conversation with a giggling Kensi. A giggling Kensi who keeps nodding her head a tiny bit too excitedly at everything he says, her hands all over him as Deeks sips his drink at the bar, eyes never leaving her.

She smiles sweetly to the man when she feels her phone vibrating in her purse, apologizing before grabbing it and reading the incoming text. "_I'd think twice about taking him to bed, sugar_." Kensi shakes her head, looking for him in the crowd.

"_Jealous much ?"_

"_Just saying. Dude sleeps with everything in a skirt. Probably has some disgusting STD."_

She smirks at him from across the room. _"Maybe Monty wasn't the one giving red hives to that lady friend of yours."_

Kensi blushes a deep red as she reads his reply._ "Why don't you come by tonight and find out ?"_

"Everything alright, angel?" their suspect asks, his fingers possessively curling around her hip. "You're not gonna leave me now, are you?"

Kensi bites on her lip, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Slowly, she blinks her lashes, giving a short nod towards Deeks. "I came here with him tonight."

"That guy?" he says disbelievingly, eyes widening as he stares at Deeks. "You're not dating that guy. No way."

She shrugs. "Someone gotta pay for all of this," she says, gesturing to her dress and jewelry.

The fingers resting on her hip drift lower, dipping in the deep slit of her dress at her back. "I can give you _anything_ you want, babe."

She smiles at the man, a beaming grin playing on her lips as he guides her through the crowd with a hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the reception hall. But the look in her eyes when they meet Deeks' says it all for her partner; disgust and disdain flick through the mismatched orbs for a second before they spark again.

(She thanks him when he wraps his jacket around her shoulders as Callen cuffs their suspect and Sam and he bring him in custody.)

Deeks waits for her as she spends a long moment in the showers that night – she's rushed there after the debriefing. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, he waits patiently as he imagines her scrubbing filthy hands off her skin; for once, the thought of a naked, wet Kensi doesn't bring a smile to his face, nor does it put vivid images in his head.

All humor and teasing from earlier is gone when she comes out. He asks her if she's okay; she shrugs and says she will be. She hesitates when he suggests dinner and the game – she's tired and she wants nothing more than to crawl under her blanket and forget about how being the only girl in the team sucks – but the look in his eyes makes it impossible to say no.

It's those eyes, so blue and so serene despite the anger she can feel radiating from him, that make her open up a bit that night; little glimpses of how even badass Blye _isn't_ always fine.

But now, even if she's not always fine, at the end of the day, Deeks is _always_ there to make sure she is.

And it feels nice.

-:-

Words are not his forte; honestly, it doesn't surprise Deeks that Kensi doesn't reply to his text, a simple "_you okay?"_ that sounds so terribly stupid due to the circumstances, but that's the best he's got. Truth be told, there's just about a thousand things he wants to tell her, ranging from _I'll always be there for you_ and _Let's run away together_, but in the end, all he really wants is to know how his partner is doing and in what capacity he can help her.

She doesn't reply, and Deeks stays in his car, parked down her lane. Opposite her street, he can spot two undercover agents who are not even trying to be subtle as they watch her house – he smiles just upon thinking that maybe Kensi is not home, and that these two idiots probably wouldn't even have noticed.

He stays there for a moment, thinking of what to say, what to do. On the passenger seat lay two cups of coffee, a peace offering in the midst of the storm - he has yet to see the day when Kensi Blye turns down caffeine and the comfort it brings. Deeks contemplates sending another text, asking her if she wants him to come over and promising himself that he'll comply to whatever she needs, but decides not to; there's just no way he can walk away when his partner is in trouble deep.

Finally, after another ten minutes, he gets out of his car and walks to her front door. And then, when she's about to let him in and tell him what the hell is going on, come clean about the lies she's laid out for months now, his phone rings.

He thinks about ditching the car somewhere a hundred times as he drives her back to OSP; ask her to punch him, enough to make people believe they'd fought and she'd managed to escape. He thinks about calling Leon Vance himself and give him a piece of his mind. He thinks of strangling Owen Granger, and smiles when he realizes that he's had this idea for a long time; when Kensi asks him what he's thinking and he tells her, she laughs, and Deeks swears that it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

She's silent. He's silent. There's nothing to say; she knows it all. He doesn't need to tell her that he'll move heaven and earth for her, that he'll take down every obstacle to clear her name, that he'll do whatever it takes. She knows it.

(It kind of overwhelms him, the knowledge that Kensi Blye has that kind of trust in him.)

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and sees hers in her hands from the corner of his eye. Kensi gives him a small smile before she goes back to staring outside, biting on the nail of her thumb. Deeks brushes his fingers on her free hand, gently squeezing it for a second; when it brings a smile on her lips, it's all he needs to know that everything will be okay.

He doesn't check his phone until they're parked outside the hacienda, both unwilling to leave the car – Deeks thinks he might be even more than Kensi herself, because he's not ready to give up on her and let her be taken away from him; he won't ever be. He reads the two simple words she wrote, two little words that yet mean _everything_ when coming from Kensi Blye.

"_Thank you_."

Deeks fights the urge to pull her in his arms when they finally step out.

He yields into it as they near the door.

Kensi hugs him back, and then tip-toes to reach his ear and whispers, "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

(He almost kisses her for trying to reassure him when _she's_ the one brought in custody.)

-:-

She's leaning against his car, waiting for him when he emerges from the bullpen, bag across the shoulder. "Can't resist my cheeky charm, Princess ?" he teases her, placing his hand beside her head on the hood, leaning into her.

Kensi shakes her head, pinching her nose. "You _could_ be charming if you didn't smell like a wet dog," she says, a huge grin on her lips.

(She thinks she's so witty – he finds it adorable.)

"You love my scent, Kens. No need to pretend otherwise. I'm pretty sure that my missing shirt is on your bedroom floor, and that you slept in it last night."

Kensi tries hard to school her face, because he's right. Deeks just laughs and pushes off of the car, walking to the other side to open the passenger door for her. "Just get in the car, Fern. First round's on me."

That's an offer she can't say no to.

They have a drink at his favorite bar, and then finish the night on his couch, chips and tacos on the coffee table, a cop show on screen that they keep mocking for how unrealistic it is, Kensi's feet on his lap, Deeks expertly pressing his thumbs against the knots. She bites her lip to hold back a moan, and he grins, pressing just a bit more, teasing her, challenging her to keep silent.

She's a bit out of breath when she speaks, and Deeks is actually surprised and stunned to silence by her words. "You, uh, you're the best partner I've ever had," Kensi says, and she looks so beautiful, teeth digging in her bottom lip, coy smile and rosy cheeks, eyes locked with his even though he can feel she'd rather look away and hide from the embarrassment. But she doesn't; she stares at him, deep brown never wavering from sky blue, and his fingers still around her foot. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that Callen doesn't do that for Sam, and vice-versa," she tries to cover, but the protest sounds weak and vain, even to herself.

His fingers move again, this time drifting up to her ankle and then her calf, working their magic around tensed and sore muscles. She's a mess of knots, not just from today's craziness – probably from years of doing this, and years of growing up too fast and grieving too much. Deeks thinks about reciprocating and telling her the same, because it's true and because he'd mean it, but he feels like tonight is one of these moments when Kensi Blye is about to open up, and those moments are so rare and fleeting that he can't stop her.

Kensi sighs as she leans deeper in the fluffy pillows at her back, sliding her body until her head is resting on a big sea green one, her bent knees resting against the back of the couch, her feet still on his lap. She looks up at him, and he stares back at her, fingers never ceasing their movement. And then, she starts talking. She tells him about her first years at NCIS, about working with Sam and Callen; about Dom and how young and inexperienced he'd been, how she still feels like it's her fault if something happened to him. Deeks feels like she's going to cry, and he takes her hand in his, gently massaging the inside of her palm. She tells him about Nate, and how she misses him even if they just saw him the week before. She tells him about Renko, and Deeks smiles upon listening to her because this guy that he's never met sounds a tiny bit like him: smitten with gorgeous Kensi Blye, a bit pushy and funny and trying to be witty.

And she sounds like she really likes him a lot.

Deeks listens to her for a while, thinking that maybe he should interrupt her and tell her how much she means to him, too. That he's not taking her, _them_, for granted. That he's lucky to have her.

But he doesn't. When Kensi's done talking, she stretches like a cat, yawning, and he calls it a night. He's pretty sure he gawks when he sees her walking past him, straight to his bedroom, and opening a drawer to borrow some clothes to sleep in.

She's gone when he wakes up the next morning. He's sad until he sees the little note on the pillow, telling him that she'll be back with breakfast. Deeks smiles, and he's glad she's not there to see him because it's a corny, smitten smile that she'd surely punch him for. He grabs his phone, writes a text and hits send before chickening out. "_You're the best thing I've ever had, too_."

When she comes back, she looks even more beautiful than the last time he's seen her, and Deeks wonders how she does it. She doesn't address his text, but there's a pink flush on her skin, but it doesn't come close to the sight of Kensi Blye, skinny jeans and one of his LAPD grey shirts on.

-:-

He's getting sappy, he thinks, when he lingers in the shower, trying to delay the moment he goes to bed as much as he can. Sappy, corny, and probably a bit pathetic.

The bed feels too big, too empty without her. As he lies on the left side, Deeks shakes his head in disbelief; there's no need to leave the right side for Kensi, since she's not here with him. He's about to give up on sleep for the rest of his life when his phone vibrates on the nightstand. "_I'll kill you if you tell the guys, but I miss my hubby_."

There's something very girly about the flutter of his heart upon reading her text, but Deeks doesn't give a damn. He's already up on his feet, looking for his jeans and shirt as he types a reply. "_Gimme time to be a good daddy and carry Monty to the car, and I'll be here_."

A knock on his door startles him for all but one second before a huge smile stretches on his lips. It doesn't disappear as he opens the door, revealing his partner in her pajamas, wrapped in a hoodie that he's pretty sure _was_ in Justin Waring's suitcase. "Don't say a word," she half-warns, half-threatens him as she steps in, walking to his bedroom without a second glance behind her.

"Wasn't planning on it, _wifey_."

-:-

She tells him she needs to be alone, and even if it's the last thing he wants to do, Deeks lets her be.

He can't pretend that he knows how she feels, because he didn't know Mike Renko like she did, but Deeks has a pretty good idea of what it feels like to lose someone you love; hell, when the bullet brushed past Kensi to end up in Renko's neck, he almost thought _he_ was going to lose _her_.

She drives him home and he leans against the window after he steps out of the car, telling her that if she ever needs anything, he's just a phone call away. Kensi nods, but doesn't bother stopping the engine, and then she's gone even before he reaches the top of the stairs.

He hates the idea of Kensi all alone in her house, not trusting him enough to let go in front of him and cry, letting the tears he's sure she's held back all day finally roll; and then he realizes it's not so much about trust, but much more about Kensi having to go through another loss, so soon after finally getting some closure about her father's death.

Deeks sits on his couch all night, waiting for a text or a call from his partner, absently stroking Monty's fur as the dog lies with his head on his lap, trying to comfort his daddy. It comes just after midnight, and it breaks his heart when he pictures her trying to hold it for so long until she just can't take it anymore. "_Can you come over ?"_

He sends a quick reply, and he's at her house in record time. The sight he's greeted with when she opens her door finishes to break the little shattered pieces of his heart: her eyes are puffy and red, and Kensi opens her mouth to say something, but the words get stuck in her throat.

He just pulls her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her, tucking her head under his chin.

He doesn't let go for the rest of the night.

* * *

_to be continued_


	3. Season 4

**Timeline**: Season 4

And here is the last installment of this story. Special thanks to everyone reading, following, favorite or/and reviewing. You guys rock. :)

**A/N**: _Mea culpa_. You all know my hatred for Nell, and it actually made me replace her name with Callen's in the last segment, lolilol. And Sonny Amador was apparently dead - lol, Skin Deep was such a disappointment after all the spoiler pictures that I only watched it twice (quite angrily) and didn't remember that at all. Aaaanyway, hope that you still enjoy. And to the anon pointing that out, well... I guess I should thank you for that, since I can't quite thank you for any actual comment on the story.

* * *

Sometimes Kensi thinks that her partner has a death wish. "_Zorro is feeling lonely_. _Come over?"_

She rolls her eyes, and replies: "_Go find yourself another sheath_."

"_OMFG. This is so going in my report to Hetty_."

"_Yeah ? Wait until I show her the ones you sent me this summer. I seem to recall a very graphic one_…"

She laughs at his next text. "_Non-aggression pact, chocolate cookie dough ice-cream and Eat, Pray, Love?"_

Maybe Marty Deeks can be trained, after all.

-:-

She's still in the bullpen, gathering her things before calling it a night, when her phone vibrates. Kensi grabs it, and almost drops it as she opens Deeks' text and sees the picture he attached to it.

She can only see his face and chest, but the tile wall behind him and the droplets of water tell her everything she needs to know about his whereabouts. "_Stop thinking about me in the shower and come get the real deal, Princess_."

She waits for him outside the lockers room, and when he comes out, Kensi punches him, and then she leaves. She's starting the engine, about to head off and go home, when she remembers they came to work together this morning. It takes her a minute too long to decide between abandoning him and staying, and Deeks is slipping in the passenger seat, hair still wet and his shirt clinging to his chest.

(She _hates_ him, really.)

-:-

"You still owe me that drink, Shaggy," she tells him as they walk back to the beach, digging their boards in the sand.

Deeks cocks an eyebrow at her, a slow grin tugging at his lips. "I _knew_ you liked me, Kens," he says cheekily, winking at her. "You want me to help you out of your wetsuit so we can move to the fun part quicker, Princess?"

Kensi glares at him, and then smirks, fingers toying with the zipper of her suit; slowly, she peels it off, revealing tanned, wet skin. "Nah, got it all under control," Kensi says, grinning as Deeks' eyes follow the path of droplets of salty water falling from her hair to her neck and shoulders. "You're gawking."

Deeks shrugs – he _is_, why would he deny it? – and peels off his own wetsuit. "You impressed me out there," he grins, "Feels like you had a good teacher."

"Or maybe I'm just innately talented," Kensi teases, as she rubs a towel over her body and puts on her blue shorts over her bikini bottoms. When she sees him pout, she softens, "Maybe all those mornings with you dragging me out of bed to bring me to the beach finally paid off."

His face lights up and Deeks beams, his smile reaching bright blue eyes the shade of the Pacific. He puts on his board shorts and white tee, his shirt clinging to still wet muscles, and then he walks to her. "Maybe I'm gonna make an honorable girl out of you, my little dolphin," he says affectionately, and then before she can twist his arm for the ridiculous endearment, Deeks wraps his hoodie around her shoulders. "I don't want you to get cold, because now that you're a little surfing princess, I'm taking you out every morning for the rest of your life."

Kensi snorts, but snuggles deeper into his hoodie and lets him loop his arm around her shoulders as they walk back to the bar. The bartender recognizes them and winks at Deeks, and Deeks reciprocates, a huge grin spreading on his lips as he tightens his hold around Kensi's neck. Kensi just rolls her eyes and settles on one of the bar stools, leaning her elbows on the counter and giving one of her most seductive smiles to the bartender. "Two shots of that Partida Elegante Anejo. _On him_," she says, blinking her lashes.

Deeks takes the seat beside her, and laughs as he leans in to whisper in her ear; his breath is warm as his lips caress the shell, "_On_ me? You wanna lick that off of me, Kens?"

"Don't make me shoot you," she murmurs back, giving a sweet smile to the bartender as he places their drinks in front of them. "Thanks," she tells him before he goes to take care of other clients. Kensi tilts her head to the side, looking Deeks in the eye, a playful gleam sparking in her own dark brown. "Please don't embarrass yourself again, Deeks. The other night was painful enough."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replies, before they both empty their shot in one gulp.

"I'm talking about karaoke night and your pathetic, drunk interpretation of _My heart will go on._" Kensi lifts a hand to his face, and pats his cheek, "Nice choice of song, I'll give you that, but…"

She shrugs, smirk on her lips, and Deeks sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't drunk, I was _tipsy_. And I clearly remember _you_ choosing the song for our duet, and if anyone was pathetic, it was you." Her eyes widen almost comically, and Deeks continues before she kills him, "I mean, it's a shame, really. A beauty like that, but your singing voice is the most horrible thing I've ever heard. Honestly, listening to you singing is almost as terrifying as performing CPR on old ladies at the pool."

Kensi raises a fist to punch him, but a voice behind her interrupts her. "Hey, bro, you're back," she hears, immediately recognizing former surf champion Sonny Amador's voice.

Deeks makes the most of it to lace his fingers with the ones from the hand she'd wanted to hit him with, and waves his free hand to Sonny, inviting him and his friends to join them. For an hour or so, Kensi listens to them sharing stories and surfing tips, nodding her enthusiasm eagerly whenever Deeks remembers her presence and turns to her, his face beaming like a kid's on Christmas day.

Her hand never separates from his.

He's about to go to bed, later that night, when his phone rings, signaling a new text. "_You were right. I'm a Mojito type_."

He knew that. He _knows_ her.

-:-

She resists the urge to call him, because Kensi Blye will die before admitting that she missed her partner today, and not only because she had to spend the day with Owen Granger – including a very uncomfortable visit to a sex shop. She missed Deeks, though, she really did; it felt weird, not seeing him when for the past three years he's become the one thing that she's always counted on.

She texts him once the day is over as she gathers her things; a simple, easy, "_You okay?"_

No answer comes as she says goodnight to the guys and walks to her car, starts the engine and drives home; midway, Kensi almost considers driving to his apartment, but decides that Deeks teasing her over how much she missed him isn't worth it. It worries her a bit, though, because Deeks is always just a phone call away, but Kensi shrugs off the feeling by soaking into a bubbly lavender bath. She's starting to doze off, eyes closed as she leans her head against the edge of the bathtub, when her phone rings.

In light of what Hetty told her as she pulled her aside earlier, his reply sounds fake; _her_ Deeks would have called to apologize, instead of sending a text. "_Yeah, don't worry. Sorry for not telling you I wouldn't be here. I'll pick you up tomorrow with your favorite cream-filled doughnuts_."

Kensi wants to push, and ask him what the hell is going on. If anything, she hates being kept in the dark, and she thought that the team was well-aware of that by now – apparently, Owen Granger _isn't_. She doesn't insist, though, even if she hates herself for the reassurance she seeks with her next text, "_You wouldn't lie to me, right?_"

His reply is immediate. "_Never_."

Kensi wants to believe him; on same level, she _does_, because Deeks is the only one she trusts, but she also knows that he _would_ lie to her – he already _did_ – if he was ordered to. And yet she wishes he could talk to her, tell her what he's up to.

She doesn't sleep well that night. She's startled awake, sweat slicking her skin, fingers clenching around the sheets, sometime around two in the morning; in her dream, Deeks was lying on the hood of her car, blue plaid shirt and sunglasses on, repeating the words he'd used three years ago before he'd left for his undercover assignment. But as she'd sipped from her cup, it wasn't coffee she'd tasted, but _blood_.

(She invites him over after work the following day; they fall asleep on her couch after two episodes of that cop show they like to mock. Kensi sleeps like a baby that night.)

-:-

"_What if I wanna pee and I get lost?"_

"_You should've gone before going to bed, you idiot_."

"_Will you come look for me if I go missing?"_

"_Saved your ass once today. I'm tired now. ;)"_

"_Incredibly toned and perfect ass, you mean? I do recall you calling me a perfectly good partner. :D"_

"_It's Christmas. I'm allowed to have a little emotional slip."_

"_Admit it. The thought of losing me is unbearable."_

"_Yup. Imagine all the paperwork. :P"_

"_You love me."_

"_Shut up."_

Callen grunts, knocking his fist on the mattress above him. "I swear to God, Deeks, if you don't put that phone down, I'm making you eat it."

Deeks smiles and balances his legs off the top bunk, hopping to the floor, and after closing the door to the cabin he and Callen share, he dials Kensi's number. "Okay, you gotta guide me to your bed, Princess," he says as soon as she picks up, ignoring her snort, "or else I'm never getting out of this ship alive."

-:-

They're sitting next to each other on the little booth, squeezed between Sam and Callen on one side, and Eric and Nell on the other. After her field trip going wrong, the team leader had suggested that they all went out for a drink to celebrate the fact that their young analyst was safe and sound, giving Nell the opportunity to tell her fellow tech the story of how she _almost_ hadn't needed them to escape impending death.

Between Eric's theatrical reactions – honest to God, who could blame the guy – and Sam mocking him, no one but Kensi hears her phone ringing. She pulls it out of her pocket, and rolls her eyes as she sees a new text from her partner. "_Noodles_."

Kensi snorts, before turning to him, leaning in so he can hear her. "We're having drinks, what emergency could you possibly have?" she asks him, laughing; she's not drunk, not even close, but Kensi feels relaxed and good, a combination that the stress of their job doesn't make often possible. "You need to pee? Because if you need help with that, you better ask one of the guys."

Deeks shakes his head, grinning. "Nope. I'm not drunk, Kensalina. No need to talk to me like I'm a two year-old." He reaches out a hand behind him, rubbing his shoulder. "But I'm sore, and it hurts."

"You big baby," she says teasingly, patting his thigh. "Why don't you ask Hetty to give you a massage? I'm pretty sure she must have learned in one of her hundred lives."

"Did you just call Hetty _old_?" he asks, wide blue eyes staring at her in shock. "'Cause I'm so gonna tell her if you did. Unless you give a little massage to your dear partner."

He blinks his lashes, and Kensi must be a _little_ tipsier than she thought because she becomes a little bit fixated on them, and then she sighs, surrendering. "You tell anyone, I neuter you, are we clear?" He just winks at her, and Kensi is already starting to regret this.

Except it's too late to regret it once they're back at his place, and Deeks is sprawled on his stomach on his bed, his shirt pooling on the floor, and Kensi finds herself kneeling beside him, massage oil in hand. Deeks tilts his head to the side so he can look at her after she spent a moment too long staring at his muscled back, and he smiles lazily, "Stop gushing over my hot body and take care of your partner, Fern."

She smacks his butt – she didn't mean to, but instantly knows that Deeks will never let her live this down. Kensi then applies some oil on his skin before Deeks can say anything, and silently, she starts working on the knots she easily finds beneath his tense muscles. "You're tense," she tells him matter-of-factly, and really, even Kensi wonders why she feels the need to say something in that moment.

"Well, considering our job is all about risking our lives every day, yeah, I guess you could say I'm tense," Deeks shrugs, smiling as he takes her in, a somewhat focused look in her eyes mixed with a little blur still clouding them. "Are you still tipsy or are you just completely falling under my _naked_ charm?" he chuckles.

Kensi presses down his back with the heel of her hand, and Deeks whines. "Okay, okay, shutting up, you _monster_," he adds in a breath.

It may be an hour or a day later when she stills her hands, gently patting him as she says, "_Done_." Deeks really has no sense of time, as he feels completely relaxed and sleepy; still, he wouldn't be a good partner if he didn't reciprocate. "You want me to do you?" he asks, and immediately wishes he could swallow back his words. "Oh my God, that came out totally wrong."

"Yeah it did," Kensi snorts, sounding sober now. "No thanks," she adds, chuckling.

Deeks rolls on his back, staring up at her. "Come on, Kens. Don't tell me you don't need a little massage after today." He lifts a hand to her, laying it gently on her hip. "Let Marty's magical hands work their magic on you."

"You're such a creep," she says, sighing heavily, but not bothering to swat his hand away. Deeks gives her his best puppy look as he sits up, motioning for her to take his place, and Kensi gives in; honestly, she doesn't know what's up with her tonight because it's the second time she surrenders, and Kensi Blye _doesn't_ surrender. "Turn around," she tells him, and when Deeks frowns, she adds, "I'm not taking off my shirt in front of you."

"You sure didn't seem to mind that one time," he teases, and though they both know that the day he's referring to isn't a fun memory, there's nothing awkward about it. "Besides, you didn't turn away when I took off mine, you naughty girl."

Kensi punches him, and Deeks finally closes his eyes. When he opens them again, she's lying on her stomach. Softly, he brushes her skin with a single fingertip until he reaches her bra strap. "Maybe you should take that off."

"Don't push your luck."

Deeks groans and gives up; he's rewarded barely two minutes later by quiet _moans_.

-:-

"So, Kensalina, book club reunion at nine tonight?" he says as they drive back to OSP. "Red wine, cake, talking about our feelings and character development?"

Kensi snorts, keeping her eyes on the road. "Character development? That's your definition of trying out new sexual positions?"

Deeks beams. "Hah! So I was right, Hetty did offer you Kama Sutra."

Kensi just grins, shrugging.

She texts him that evening, as she relaxes on her couch, reading. "_Page 51 is my fave_."

Deeks is at her door twenty-five minutes later, red wine and cake in hand.

-:-

Monty actually jumps out of his bed as Deeks cackles, reading Kensi's text. "_You smell like fish and seagull_._ :)"_

He smiles, and types a reply. "_And my favorite part of your body is your weird little eye."_

"_Thanks for not saying my breasts_."

"_You're totally allowed to say my butt_."

"_Night, Deeks_."

-:-

"You know, I'm almost sure that hugging is inappropriate workplace behavior," Deeks teases her, looping an arm around her shoulders as they leave the bullpen together.

"Momentary loss of common sense," Kensi replies, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow; it's a little kick, though, nothing like badass Blye. "Don't go too deep with it."

"I wouldn't dare."

Later that night, he texts her, "_Hugging means I love you, right?"_

"_I love you means I love you, you dumbass_."

"_So you love me?!"_

He smiles as he reads her reply. "_Not as much as a Twinkie, but heh_."

-:-

He's fast asleep on the couch, glitter all over his face, blue eye shadow and pink lipstick on, and Kensi can't help but snap a picture of him. She sends it to him later that night after she drops him home, attached to a simple, "_Thank you for doing this with me_."

"_Anytime. Good training for our future mutant ninja assassins_."

Yeah, well, she kind of jumped into that one, right?

-:-

"Red hives and gas? Really, Kens?" Deeks whines, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_That's_ true love," she shrugs. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't care about my little flaws."

Deeks snorts. "Oh, so next time you don't mind me improvising too, huh, darling? Because I have a thousand stories about your pole dance moves."

She gives him a smile, mischievous and daring. "You do that, rockstar, and I tell the guys about your misspent youth."

"Tell you what? Go ahead," Deeks challenges her, grinning back. "I'm sure that you would have fallen in love with me back then."

"I was a kid at the time, you creep!"

He winks at her. "Details, details, Kens. Totally irrelevant."

"_You're_ irrelevant." She smiles at him, visibly proud of herself, and Deeks just smiles back.

He's gathering his things when she texts him from across the bullpen. "_You know, technically, we rented that hotel room for the night…_"

It takes him a couple minutes to react; from incredulity to shock, his emotions are a chaotic, confused mess at the moment. "_You wanna make those mutant ninja assassins tonight? :P_"

Kensi looks around, and when she sees that the guys are nowhere to be seen, she says, "Champagne and strawberries and mini-bar, all on Hetty? Would be a shame to waste it."

"I'm not sure that Hetty paid for the room-service."

Kensi smirks, throwing her car keys at him. "You can always take me out elsewhere. You still owe me that dinner at Crustacean, you know. Your choice, really."

As if he could say no to her.

-:-

She's far from being good; he's not feeling much better.

He wants to ask her what she wanted to say earlier, almost desperately; but Deeks knows that he can't just ask that through a text or over the phone. He's not even sure if he could bring himself to ask her, face to face.

Because he hadn't only meant to ask her if she was good either.

She surprises him; he hadn't expected to hear from her, but Kensi texts him just as he's about to turn off the lights and go to bed. It's her _words_ that shock him the most, though. "_I'm sorry for the way I acted today_."

"_I'm sorry for lying to you_."

"_Do that again, and I will kill you_."

He hadn't really planned on it. "_Got it_."

-:-

Sometimes Deeks really, really hates _Callen -_ the man has the worst timing ever. As he watches Kensi go, he wishes he could erase and rewind and go back in time to just a couple of minutes before and say something – _anything_.

Because now Kensi's angry with him and she's gone.

He doesn't expect her to reply; honestly, it doesn't really matter if she does. All Deeks wants is for her to know that no matter how much they fight, or how much they want to kill each other sometimes, it doesn't change who they are.

"_Don't fall in love with some Aladdin and come back to me in one piece_."

Her reply is immediate. "_Only if you promise to do the same_."

* * *

_the end_


End file.
